1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved balloon powered toy boat wherein the same is arranged for amusement and entertainment in enclosed bodies of water, such as in a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloon powered devices, and particularly toys of various types, are utilized in the prior art. Such a toy structure is exemplified in Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,303 wherein a balloon powered toy car utilizes a turbine-type drive for motivation.
Ralph U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,660 sets forth the use of a balloon powered airplane, wherein the balloon is mounted to a one-piece stick fuselage.
Gilbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,315 sets forth a toy rocket launching organization of balloon power.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved balloon powered toy boat as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.